The program leaders and co-leaders of the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research includes Drs. Elizabeth Taparowsky and David Riese function as leader and co-leader, respectively, of the Cell Growth and Differentiation Program. Drs. Cynthia Stauffacher and David Thompson are leader and co-leader, respectively, of the Chemical and Structural Biology Program. Drs. Richard Gibbs and Deborah Knapp are leader and co-leader of the Medicinal Chemistry Program and Drs Donald Bergstrom and Alex Wei are leader and co-leader of the Drug Delivery and Molecular Sensing Program. These leaders have distinguished and highly collaborative research laboratories and have functioned to guide their respective programs. They organize programmatic meetings, set goals, mentor members and encourage transdisciplinary participation in research efforts. Further, all serve on the primary decision making body of the Center, the Executive Committee. In this capacity all provide input on major decision of the Center and thus, contribute to determining the future mission of the Center.